I Want To Be Her Hero
by angelcreature13
Summary: Jax has spent all summer at Rebel's Boot Camp for his attempt at destroying the realm. He almost gives up, but a familiar face changes his mind, and seeing this person face-to-face may be just what he needs to make his summer a little more enjoyable. One day, I decided to rant, in Jax's POV, and this was the outcome xD This now a two-shot! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Basically what Jax was up to starting a little bit before the first episode of Season 3 (Beachside 7) until the beginning of the second episode (Rebel Emma). Not intended for Demma shippers/Daniel lovers, as some shade is thrown at Daniel, but you are still welcome to read it. Keep in mind, this is what I feel Jax is thinking in his head. Enjoy! P.S a bit of cursing, don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Jax POV**

Rebel's Boot Camp. That's where I was for most of the summer. All because I nearly destroyed the realm. If that wasn't bad enough, I almost let the **_only_** girl I love (besides my mother and my sisters) get sucked into nothingness, and no longer exist. This was my last chance, or I'll lose my powers forever. I dreaded the thought, knowing I couldn't survive without my powers. So I've been trying my hardest to graduate from this _god-forsaken_ place so I can go about my life. I've been able to make it this far, and I intend to graduate and keep my powers for good. I sat on my cot in the bunker and began to reflect on everything that recently happened, unable to fall asleep.

* * *

It would be easy to blame my father for this. He made me come to Miami, pursue her, and almost destroy her. It was his master plan, after all, to take over the world, both the human and magic one. I guess he assumed this would make me worthy to brag about, as he saw me as a disapointment, so I bet he'll be furious once he hears about this. My poor twin sisters at home, thinking I'm only studying abroad. Who knows what other lies he filled their heads with? But, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't blame just him. I proceeded with it, after seeing her hug _Daniel_ just hours after she broke up with me. I was wounded, still am. I sincerely thought she was over him. Now, I wonder if I was only a rebound.

No, I couldn't have been. _She_ kissed _me_ , after I gave up my powers for her. She _did_ have feelings for me, just not as much as she had for _Daniel_. I can't believe that she and Maddie fought over _him_. Really? I failed to see what was so special about him, other than the fact that he's _sort of_ good-looking. He's _human_ , for one, fun to mess with, rides a _bike_...

Then it hit me. It's probably because he's a **good guy**. A guy who doesn't break the rules or get in trouble (unless it had anything to do with **Mr. Alonso** ). He plays fair, and, oh yeah, he sings. He writes _songs_ for Emma. **My Em** (has he ever even called her 'Em'?). He lures her in with his _baby blue eyes_ and his somewhat _'velvet'_ voice, and she's smitten (My hair, eyes, and smile are way better than his in my opinion). But, he's more _stable_ , and _popular_ , so all the girls at Iridium High have crushes on him (they crushed on me too, until Gigi told everyone that 'I changed girls to my liking').

What he didn't do, was fully support her in using her powers more and helping her let loose; _**I did**_. I taught her how to cast spells without talking, I showed her that it was okay to have a little bit more fun with her powers. She **needs** me. I probably shouldn't of pushed her so hard to help her get my powers back, maybe I wouldn't of lost her. But the more I think about it, it was inevitable. For some reason, she was _infatuated_ with him; he doesn't deserve her, but that doesn't mean I do either. Sometimes I wonder how I ever fell for her.

There's no denying she's one of the most beautiful creatures I'd _**ever**_ seen, but her personality is so much different from mine; I never went for a "good girl". She likes to play it safe, is afraid to take risks, and is a bit clumsy with spells, but I find that part cute. Let's not forget her **obsession** with scrapbooking, which I find weird, but _also_ cute. I, on the other hand, like to take risks, ride dirt bikes, live life my own rules, but I'm very skilled with my powers. The way I describe her makes her sound like a complete _stick in the mud_ , which she was, until I _freed_ her. We were almost polar opposites, yet I had strange fascination with her, maybe it was because she was so beautiful (even if she didn't know it), or because she's the most powerful witch in the realm, as I'm attracted to power, or maybe it's because...she reminded me of my mother.

My mother was my rock; she supported me and believed in me when no one else did, and by no one else, I meant my father. She wanted me to be a good wizard, like her, knowing my dad used his powers for evil purposes. When she passed giving birth to the twins, I lost it. I lost faith in myself, and didn't know how to cope. And since my father was my only role model, I followed his footsteps. I practiced my magic, grew an interest in leather jackets and dirt bikes, and using magic to get my way, as my dad does. He was proud, to say the least, until he had to save me from almost getting my powers taken away numerous times by the Council (one being the basketball game). Then, the year of the Fool Moon came, and he assigned me the task of charming the Chosen One, convincing her to combine the light of the Magic Realm with the Last light of the Fool Moon, and then push her in. I, wanting to make him proud, agreed to it. At the time, I had no idea what this plan would result in.

After meeting her, I took pleasure in flirting with her, even though it was strictly part of the plan. I even liked to mess with her and she'd yell and get annoyed while I just laughed. I grew to like her when we ditched her dad's presentation to go to a concert and the movies, and then we kissed, which was exhilarating, and I thought we worked...until I found out it was her clone. I was distraught, to say the least, and refused to give her the clone removal spell, wanting to be with her clone and not the _real_ her. However, after she got rid of the clone, we bonded while being trapped at school due to the storm. I reluctantly told her about my family after she asked, which I rarely talk about. She told me I take after my mother, and that she's seen my good moments. It made me smile, and, in that moment, looking into her eyes, her beautiful, chocolate eyes, she was all I wanted. _**That's when I fell in love with her**_. She saw what everyone else _failed_ to see, and I _loved_ her for it. We both leaned in, about to seal our attraction with a kiss, but the door flew open, and I quickly got up to secure it. We were both surprised and weirded out by what almost happened, and tried our best to dismiss it by playing a game of chess. The next thing I remember was being awaken by her dad coming into the office, and offering me a ride home.

With my new feelings surfaced, it came as second nature to protect her from losing her powers. I was thanked with a kiss, and just like that, _she was mine_. Of course, Daniel had to pick a fight with me over her, clearly envious, and swore to _get **his girl** back. _ Unfortunately, he succeeded. But that's doesn't make Emma his. She'll **always** be mine, whether she knows it or not. When she broke up with me, I know part of it was because of Daniel, but another was probably because I kept forcing her to help me get my powers back; she didn't realize I was going **insane** without them. Maybe she thought I was blaming her, or that I regret losing my powers for her; I don't and _never will_.

Casting a spell and sending her a rose was the only thing I could do at that time to say I was sorry, for liking her clone more than her, then siding with her clone, then almost destroying her and the realm, and helping at the last minute. I vowed to do better. I wanted to change, for her. Be the good guy that she saw glimpses of. Maybe if she saw that I changed, I could win her back. It will take hard work, since I love fooling around and doing what I want, but I will for her. It felt weird, me wanting to be a better person, all for a **girl** , but she wasn't just some girl. I finally realized that, and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders when I admitted to myself that I was _still_ in love with her. I want to be her hero.

I then fell asleep, ready to start the transformation into new and improved Jax Novoa tomorrow.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, WITCHES!" is the sound I woke up to. Agamemnon was his usual bossy self, using a megaphone to enhance his voice and remind us who's in charge. _Typical_.

"Breakfast is in the dining hall. You have 30 minutes to eat, then you warm up and then start with your SODs. LOOK ALIVE!" We then all departed to the dining hall.

I sat by myself at breakfast, since I didn't really have any friends here. Come to think of it, I didn't really have friends in Miami either, except for Emma (I hope), and Andi and Diego (kinda-sorta) but they probably hate me now. I know Sophie likes me, but I wasn't sure if I consider her a friend or not.

Breakfast was a choice of hot cereal or a slice of toast with jam, and I went with toast. I wasn't feeling all that hungry, and oatmeal tasted like shit to me anyway. I ate it slowly, lost in my thoughts. I thought about my sisters and how I missed them. I even thought about my deceased mother and my lost youngest sister, wishing they were still with me. I also thought about Emma, since it was unavoidable; somehow she just slipped into my mind. I then had one glass of orange juice; we weren't allowed to have seconds.

After breakfast, we warmed up and started the SODs. I had first do laps around the room, then do 5 vision spells, and a strength spell. I was just about finished with my laps when I saw a familiar blonde appear out of nowhere with Lily and Desdemona, and began to talking to Agamemnon. I then recognized her. _Maddie?!_ _What is she doing here, and with them?_ I thought. They spoke in a whisper, and it seems like whatever it was going on was so important that it required immediate attention.

"EVERYONE STOP. BOOT CAMP IS HALTED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS." They then disappeared, leaving the rest of us standing there, confused. What happened that was so important he stopped Boot Camp? Did it have to with Maddie, or _Emma_? _I hope she's okay_ I thought. We then all headed to the bunker, and took a well-deserved break from training.

* * *

It was only about 15 minutes until Agamemnon came back, with a smoothie I might add.

"Everyone front and center! We're going on a little field trip!" he ordered. "I have a feeling you'll be quite pleased with the destination, _Mr. Novoa_." he sarcastically added with a devious laugh.

Hearing this made me uneasy, but I tried to dismiss it. I was anxious to get to wherever we were supposed to be going so I can get on with the day. Unfortunately, Agamemnon's sarcasm was on point; We went somewhere I _definitely_ didn't want to be, at least not right now.

 ** _Miami_**. Where almost everyone hates me, and is probably having a great summer, while I'm stuck in this hell hole. GREAT. My facial expression said it all; I was utterly upset. I have a feeling we're also here so Agamemnon can keep an eye on the _Chosen One_.

"What the matter Mr. Novoa? Didn't want to be at the beach?" Agamemnon cut me off before I could answer. "Too bad! Now, all of you, 10 laps around the beach, and don't worry, I've cloaked you so no humans can see us."

There was no point in arguing with him, so I started to run. I kept a half-determined, half-annoyed look on my face, until someone caught my eye, and I could hardly believe who it was.

 _ **Emma Alonso**_.

I stopped short, anxious to get a better look at her. _WOW_. She curled her hair, and it suits her face perfectly (I mean I liked her straight hair, but her curly hair does her wonders.) She has the same beautiful eyes, slight tan, slender/curvy figure, unique earrings, and cute cheekbones; all that was missing were her glittery shoes.

It seemed she got a job at the Beachside 7 from the way she was dressed and the tray in her hand, along with _Daniel_ , who appeared to be talking to her. Then she looked up at me. Mesmerized, I smiled at her and waved, forgetting for a second where I was, or that anyone else existed. She smiled back, and then Agamemnon snapped me out of my trance with his megaphone.

"LET'S MOVE CADET NOVOA, DON'T STOP" _Holy shit, that scared me!_ I thought to myself. I really wanted to use the megaphone on him to see if he likes it; he nearly knocked me over and blew my ear drum. "Rebel's Boot Camp is your final chance, unless you _want_ to lose your powers forever?" That woke me up. I need to focus. I can't lose my powers, _I can't_.

"NO, no!" I pleaded quickly.

"THEN YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" And with that, I kept running. From my peripherals, I could feel Emma's eyes still on me. This made me crack a smile; she's still _my Em_. Focusing on me, even thought her _boyfriend_ is having a conversation with her. I also felt it when he eyes left me, and saw her running back to serve customers.

I was on my final lap when I saw some girl losing control of a speedboat and crashing face-down in the water. Man, it looked like it hurt. I then went to where the other boot camp initiates were rounded up, and as soon as Agamemnon got there, we teleported back to the gym.

* * *

"Some of you were lagging with the laps on the beach," he pointed out, eyeing me, "So you will do more laps in here. The rest of you will either be doing pull-ups on the rings or practicing your spell-casting."

Me, and a couple of others were once again doing laps around the gym, and I hated just about every minute of it. It got worse when someone tripped me by knocking over some Styrofoam thing in the middle of the gym. My patience was running very thin, and I was getting aggravated and stressed out.

"Hey, WATCH IT!" I shouted, but instantly regretted it when I turned around and saw who it was. I huge smile began to spread across my face.

" **Emma!** " I exclaimed, (did I mentioned that she looks _really_ good in black?) "What are you doing here?" She of all people should not be in Rebel's Boot Camp; she barely does _anything_ wrong.

She got up, equally surprised to see me, since it's been so long. "Jax?" was all she said, but hearing her say my name again was enough for me.

I asked for a miracle, I wonder if this is it.

* * *

 **OK FINALLY FINISHED. This took me a couple of weeks, mostly because I kind of got lazy. I was wondering if I should continue this, but I probably won't, because I have so many other idea I want to write. Please leave a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought a lot about it. And I decided to continue, so this is now a two-shot. I started playing around with it, liked the outcome, so here it is! Hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter! :)**

* * *

"Emma, what are you doing here?" I asked, with a smile still plastered on my face. It got bigger when I noticed she was still staring at me, as if this was a dream. She soon snapped out of it to give me a worried look.

"I don't know. Where are-" she stopped short, looking at her surroundings, realizing where she was. "Oh no, this is, _bootcamp_! Desdemona sent me to **Rebel's Boot Camp?!** " She's so cute when she's worried.

"Well what's _left_ of it. Half of us got sent home, stripped of our powers." I told her.

She perked up while saying, "But, _you're_ still here!"

I chuckled lightly; she actually still cares about me. "Well, only hanging on by my fingertips, there's only a week left." I looked at her from head to toe before again asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Desdemona accused me of _'public spell casting'_ and I guess this is my punishment." she confessed.

"Did you?" I asked.

"NO." she denied quickly, but I knew she was lying. That space between her perfectly-done eyebrows crinkled up, so I gave her _the look_ , and blinked at her.

"Ok yes, all summer." she admitted. I chuckled again. Adorable. _My Em_ becoming a rebel. I couldn't help but take some responsibility for this. "But I can't be here."

"Don't worry, there's only a week left." I assured her.

"I can't stay," she stressed. "It's my dad's birthday. I'm organizing a party and-"

"Oh" I said, cutting her off. This wounded me a bit. I bet everyone's invited, except _me_. I really blew it, didn't I?

She took this time to correct herself, trying to make me feel better, even though I didn't deserve it. "It's small, just me and dad-"

"Don't sweat it." I told her, understanding. I realized this would probably be a good time to get back to training before Agamemnon came back, so I began to walk away from her. "I mean, we hardly saw each other so-"

"Mr. Novoa, you're not finished with the Spells of the Day. What are you waiting for?" Agamemnon said, standing before me. He then caught sight of Emma behind me. "OH, look who decided to **join** us!" he announced with a laugh.

"Aggie, I was unfairly-" Emma tried to say.

"If life were fair, _everyone_ would be able to do this." He casted a spell, which took Emma and I by surprise, but we relaxed when we saw he only conjured an iced drink. "Now, start the SODs, **NOW**!" he bellowed.

I complied, and casted a spell that made a block appear and break another wizard's fall. "Well done, Mr. Novoa!" he complimented before turning his attention to Emma. "What are _you_ waiting for? 10 vision spells, **NOW**!" Emma then proceeded to cast spells, while I continued my spells of the day.

* * *

Lunch time was next. Apparently it was tacos, but it only looked as if it came straight from an abandoned garbage can. I sat at a table alone, as usual, and began to pick at my food, _as usual_. So imagine how surprised I was to see Emma sit down next to me.

"You're still here? I thought Agamemnon would of let you go by now."

"Nope, he still doesn't think I learned my lesson." she said with a sigh. "I bet everyone's wondering where I am."

"At least they _care_." I said under my breath, but she heard me.

" _I_ still care about you. _I've missed you_ Jax, I just didn't realize it until _now_." She then rested her hand on top of mine, and gave me an encouraging smile. I cracked a small one of my own before looking back at my food, or as I like to call it, _poison_.

It was so unfair that I couldn't just kiss her right then and there; I now sympathize with the dogs whose owners don't give them a bone to chew on. I groaned quietly because of this.

"Does everyone still hate me?" I blurted without thinking.

She nervously scoffed. " _What?_ Nah, they're over it."

"So I take that as a yes?" She hesitated, but then nodded, obviously piting me.

I sighed heavily. "I deserve it Em. _You_ shoudn't even forgive me." I actually meant it. They had every right to hold animosity towards me, but I wondered if I was being _too_ hard on myself.

Emma must've thought so. She rapidly shook her head while saying, "I believe in second chances. Besides, you _did_ help me, even if it was at the last minute." Her face then slightly fell. "I do want to apologize... for the way things went down between us. The last thing I wanted was to-"

"It's cool, I get it; you still like Daniel." I said as I stared at her. I could see the sorrow and guilt in her eyes, which isn't something I enjoyed seeing. "It's okay Emma, really." I assured her, which made her crack a small smile.

She began to pick up a 'taco' but I stopped her before she consumed it. "That might not be the best idea." I warned her. She understood, and casted a spell to change it to a pizza with weird and various toppings. _Typical Emma._ I thought to myself, mentally smiling.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked myself quietly while changing mine to a grilled cheese sandwich. I took a bite and sighed, savoring it. She started to laugh at me, and I rolled my eyes. Internally, I smiled. _She has the most amazing smile_ I thought.

We had just finished our lunch when the bell rang, signaling us that it was time to go back to the gym.

* * *

We were now back in the gym to finish training for the day. Emma came over to talk after finishing her spell.

"I just made a rope appear and had to climb _up it_."

"I'm spell strength training. Gotta levitate that tire over there with one finger, _no verbal spell_." I informed her, pointing to it.

"And then we can leave?"

"No, then we have to-" she began walking away, aggravated. "Emma, just wait!" I called after her, but she then began arguing with Agamemnon about leaving, _again_.

I lifted the tire with one finger effortlessly, but as time went on (meaning about 10 seconds) I already felt weak, and dropped to my knees.

"YOU BETTER NOT DROP THAT MR. NOVOA!" Agamemnon shouted.

Suddenly, Emma was under the tire. My expression went from in pain to concerned and terrified.

"Emma, move!" I yelled.

She attempts to, but said, "I can't, I'm stuck!"

"I can't hold it for much longer!" She again tries to move while I try my hardest to keep the tire from hitting her. All Agamemnon was doing was laughing at our struggle. Other people began to surround us, watching.

"I..can't...I can't hold it much longer!" I said, struggling from the pressure. "Emma, tele-transport out of here, DO IT!" She obeys, and disappears right before I drop the tire. I plummet to the ground, catching my breath. _Oh no, Emma_. "EMMA!"I yelled as I ran to the tire and lifted it to see if she was hurt, but she wasn't there, meaning she made it to the pool. I was a bit relieved she was okay, but furious with Agamemnon for doing that to me.

"YOU WENT TOO FAR!" I shouted.

"NO, I didn't. Perhaps you didn't go far enough, and, **dropped the ball** so to speak." he said, laughing. I threw my hands up, tired of his little games.

"BACK TO WORK! Witches!" he yelled to everyone else.

I sat with my back on the wall and my hands in my head, trying to calm down. Agamemnon could've seriously hurt her, and he didn't even _care_! I don't know what I would've done if something happened to her.

I heard Agamemnon's footsteps as he walked over to me. "You haven't finished your SODs, Mr. Novoa. GET. UP"

I stood up, ready to retaliate. "You shouldn't have done that. Emma really could've been hurt."

"You would've allowed a ton of rubber to fall on her before she disappeared?" he asked, suspicious.

 **"Never!"** I defended quickly.

"Well there you are." he said with a laugh "No harm, no foul."

"You had **no right** to put me in that position! She _really_ could of been hurt." I pressed, raising my voice.

"DON'T FORGET WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO. I'M A MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL, and I can take _your_ powers , _and hers_ , whenever I choose."

" _Can_ you take hers?" I challenged. "Because she's getting stronger and stronger."

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU, MR. NOVOA." raising his voice again to override mine. "Go chew on a shoe." he said, laughing as he casted a spell on me, and before I knew it, I was a dog.

I then was transported into some kind of maze, and saw Emma, innocently looking around. I couldn't help but 'check her out'; all I could think is _shit,_ she looks _really_ good in black. Maybe that's why I _kind of_ liked her clone better...

"Emma! You're okay!" I exclaimed, but shortly realized that she couldn't hear me. She turned around and looked at me, well, the dog, and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Oh no." she said before running off. I forgot; she has a fear of dogs. I shouldn't have, after turning into one last year just to scare her (not my best move).

I ran after her. "Wait, Emma, it's me! Wait up!" I yelled, forgetting again that she couldn't hear me.

I spent about 10 minutes chasing her through the maze, and surprisingly I wasn't tired, but she was. I could see her slow down, but still had panic in her eyes, her **milk chocolate** eyes. _Jax, focus!_ I told myself. _You need her to realize it's you!_

I cornered her into a dead end, which had a pile of bricks in the back. She picked one up. _Uh oh,_ I thought to myself.

"Stay back! Or I'll-I'll turn you into a harmless fly!" _Adorable_ , she didn't even think of killing it.

She then tilted her head and stared at me before putting down the brick, walking towards me and saying, "Jax?"

I finally changed back into a person. She let out a sigh of relief and ran to hug me after I stood on my own two feet. She smelled like strawberries, which happen to be my favorite fruit. I tried to savour the hug as long as possible, not knowing when I'd get another one.

She then pulled back. "Was that the test? That wasn't so bad! All I had to do was get over my fear and recognize you." She was so innocent, thinking it was over, but I knew better than to think it was that easy.

"It wasn't; I expect more from Agamemnon." I told her. As soon as I said that, Emma disappeared, and I was horrified at what replaced her. I started to hyperventilate rapidly.

"I wish I hadn't said that! Oh why a **bird**?" Then, everything went dark.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I looked around, realizing I was still in the maze, and that horrible creature was right in front of me. I wasted no time.

"Get away from me, get away from me!" I shouted while I stood up and backed away from it. I closed my eyes so I didn't faint again.

"I know it's you Emma." I opened them hesitantly, and saw the bird was still in front of me. "I said your name, why aren't you changing back to Emma?!" I took a deep breath, and kneeled down to the bird's level. I outstretched my hand, and it positioned itself on my fingers as I held it up to my face.

I took in another deep breath and firmly said, "Emma." The bird was replaced with Emma, who looked a bit lost, but once she saw me, she grinned and said, "You did it!" I laughed and she embraced me for the second time.

When we pulled away, she continued. "I'm really proud you, I know how much birds scare you." On cue, I flinched. I guess it's not _completely_ gone.

"Sorry." she squeaked. I chuckled, thinking it was adorable.

"It's not your fault, I wished I didn't have the stupid phobia; at least yours is common." She smiled at me, and then, kissed me on the cheek. I looked at her in amazement, and bit my lip to hide my grin. I felt myself blushing and my cheeks started to burn, and I didn't try to hold it back.

She then explained herself. "Sorry, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but, I didn't think a hug was enough of a thank you, so-"

"Don't worry, I won't brag about it if I see **him**." Even though I was a bit upset, I got where she was coming from. I did however, had to resist the urge to grab her and crash my lips against her soft, pink ones. It was _especially_ hard when I saw the way she looked at me, her eyes sparkling.

I clenched my fists. _This was not FAIR._

She smiled the smile I loved and said, "Thanks." I returned it. It was weird, me not being able to brag about something I gained, epecially to **Daniel Miller**.

We then got transported back to the Boot Camp gym. Emma looked relieved.

"Finally, we can go home!" My smile faded when I saw the sign on the wall.

"No, wait." I walked over to it and read it. "Emma and Jax finish the SOD before going home." I reluctantly picked up a ball to get started. Emma, though wouldn't budge."

"What? No, I'm already late."

I turned to her, with a ball on my shoulder. "We have to."

"No way, I'm not doing anymore. I'm not missing my dad's party for _this_." She turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a way out of here." she said in an obvious tone.

"There's no point you're wasting you time. Agamemnon has to let us _go_."

She looked bewildered. "Where do you sleep?"

I pointed to the ladder where the rest of the iniates go after training. "The barracks."

" _Uh-uh_. **I'm leaving**." Whoa, I've never really seen this side of her, without the Fool Moon's effect I mean. It kind of..turned me on. _Jax, this isn't the time, you have to stop her._ I reminded myself.

I dropped the ball and ran after her. _Jax Novoa_ trying to convince good girl _Emma Alonso_ to follow the rules? I though I'd never see the day.

"Emma, this a bad idea. If Agamemnon catches us, we could kiss our powers _goodbye_."

"You can stay, but I _can't_ do this to my dad." she said before proceeding to the emergency exit.

"Emma, don't do it! Listen to me. Emma!" She ignored me and walked right through the door. I knew I couldn't just let her leave and have Agamemnon punish her. I groaned before following her.

As soon as I went through the door, there was smoke everywhere.

"Where are we? Is this the cafeteria?" she asked.

"I was trying to tell you, that the emergency exit leads to Iridium High."

This perked her up. "Great, I'm closer to home! Now let's go before Agagmem-"

"Before Agamemon what?" He suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which startled us both. "Gets a snack? Or find **the** two _rogue rebels_ running about?" he laughed a bit deviously. "Boom, **got you**."

We stood before him, afraid of the consequences. However, I knew if worst comes to worst, I would protect her. I would do anything in my power to make sure nothing bad happened to her, even if it meant losing my powers...again. I began to wonder what was happening to me, and why I care about Emma more than I care about myself. Why I was changing for _her,_ and becoming a better wizard _and_ person, _for her_. It was just..so unlike me.

The ultimate goal for me is to win her heart, and be the guy she told me she saw during the storm. If I can do that, then nothing else matters, not my dad, my feud with the Council, my grades, etc.

I didn't realize it until now, but she was the best thing that's ever been mine, and I intend to get her back, **whatever it takes**.

* * *

 **That's it! If you follow me, stay tuned for my next fanfics! However, I start college on Monday, so I won't be as active, but bare with me!**

 **Guest: TY TY so much!**

 **Trinity: Thank you, I decided to. Hope you like it!**

 **Not Voldemort: Thank you, and I did! :)**

Other **Guest: Thank you I try my best. Hopefully you like this chapter!**


End file.
